Eres mi sueño
by Aankaa
Summary: Hace días Gray sueña una y otra vez lo mismo, ve a una mujer de espaldas y aunque quiere ver su rostro, nunca puede. Luego de varios días, ve a la chica de espaldas en su trabajo... ¿Quién es? ¿De verdad se enamoro de alguien con quien sólo ha soñado? No hay mejor forma de averiguarlo que buscarla... ¡Gruvia! *O*


Quiero iniciar esto diciendo... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños DragonSlayerAgua! *O*  
Al final si pude hacer un One-Shot Gruvia, ayer apenas xD

Ojala les guste :3

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Eres mi sueño**

Trabajaba en la empresa Fairy Tail... Era alto, de cuerpo tonificado, ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Su piel pálida hacia contraste con su cabello y ropa que acostumbraba usar. Tenia 21 años. Sus mejores amigos eran Natsu Dragneel y Erza Scarlet, también estaba Lucy Heartfilia, que era novia de Natsu y se volvió una gran amiga en poco tiempo. A parte de tener varias pretendientes, nunca le presto atención a ninguna y permaneció soltero. Si todas las que conocía eran iguales... Sin personalidad propia, atrevidas y hasta se podría decir que fáciles. ¿Por qué querría una mujer así? Aunque pudiera sonar tonto, él quería a una chica tímida, dulce, a la que pudiera cuidar y acariciar, incluso inocente. ¡Pero no conocía a ninguna así! Tampoco estaría con alguien que no le gustaba, le parecía tonto.

Y ahí estaba, un día más en el trabajo... Saldría antes con el permiso del Director de la empresa, porque ya había terminado con todo lo que tenia que hacer. Al bajar del ascensor vio a muchas personas. Un vestido rojo, cabello negro, blusa violeta, chaqueta verde, cabello azul... No iba prestando demasiada atención a nadie, perdido en sus pensamientos apenas pasaba la vista por la gente que veía y continuaba su camino.

Al salir se sintió que alguien lo observaba, pero al girarse no vio a nadie, sería su imaginación. Llego a su casa y se tiro sobre la cama y cerro los ojos. Agradecía que Makarov le diera el resto del día libre, nada de sentido tendría quedarse en la oficina sin nada que hacer. Además, últimamente estaba cansado y con pocas ganas.

Cada noche desde hacia una semana, soñaba con una muchacha. Sólo la veía de espaldas la mayoría de las veces. Recordaba su cabello azul con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, apenas veía un adorno de una mariposa sobre el lado derecho de se cabeza... También sabia que usaba un vestido oscuro. Y se había vuelto su obsesión. Era extraño, ella le hablaba pero no podía recordar su voz y por mucho que girara alrededor de ella, siempre le daba la espalda no importaba que hiciera.

_-Gray... ¿Por qué no me ves?_ -le decía siempre.

_-¡Quiero hacerlo! Pero no veo tu rostro, déjame... Sólo quiero verte una vez al menos_ -ansiaba poder darle rostro a la peliazul. No entendía porque había empezado a soñar con ella, pero no pensaba en nada más.

_-Tú... Tú si podrías verme si quisieras, siempre_ -sonaba decepcionada, o quizás angustiada.

_-Si quiero verte, pero no puedo_ -volvía a girar alrededor de su figura, desesperado por ver su rostro. Lo había imaginado miles de veces, pero estaba seguro de que era distinto al verdadero- _¡Mírame!_

_-Hasta que no me veas... No podrás dale un rostro a mi figura_ -¿Qué quería decir? Eso era obvio- _nunca me ve..._ -hablo para si misma.

_-¡Si te veo! Pero... Voltéate_ -suplico.

_-..._ -y lo hizo, por primera vez se giro hacia él.

Entonces despertó. ¿Cuando rayos se había quedado dormido? Agh, ni había alcanzado a verle el rostro. Puso un brazo sobre sus ojos deseando volver a dormirse y continuar el sueño por donde lo había dejado, pero no lo lograba.

_-¿Quién eres?..._ -murmuro solo.

...

Pasaron días, tal vez semanas. Y Gray continuaba sin poder descubrir quien era la chica. Comenzaba a creer que incluso se estaba enamorando de una fantasía... Lo creía imposible, pero acabo por darlo como posibilidad. ¿Acaso no es así el amor? No dejar de pensar en esa persona, querer verla, tocarla, abrazarla, hablarle, escucharla... Necesitarla.

Salió un día más como cualquiera de la oficina, a su lado iban Erza hablando sobre algo que no escuchaba, Natsu abrazaba a Lucy por la cintura y charlaban con la Scarlet. Él en su mundo, ya lo daban por perdido prácticamente, cada vez que intentaban hablar estaba en las nubes.

Ese día la noto... Fue como revivir los sueños. Le daba la espalda, tenia el mismo peinado, la misma mariposa y un vestido parecido. No perdió el tiempo y empezó a correr dejando a sus compañeros confundidos. Y aún así no la alcanzo, subió a un ascensor y la perdió de vista. Pero la había visto... Esperanzado de que trabajara en la empresa, fue a buscar a Makarov, el Director, para preguntarle por la misteriosa chica.

_-¿Cabello azul ondulado? Hay algunas chicas así... Máximo cuatro o cinco, pero no sabría decirte a cual te refieres_ -le respondió pensativo.

_-Vestido oscuro, mariposa en el cabello..._ -trataba de recordar algo más. "Buena figura" Pensó.

_-¿Mariposa? Hay una muchacha que siempre lleva una_ -eso dio grandes esperanzas al Fullbuster, sólo era una, podría encontrarla- _pero no es de la empresa oficialmente, es un poco complicado. Trabaja aquí pero pertenece a Phantom Lord, cuando se acabe el contrato firmara uno con nosotros._

_-¿Cómo se llama?_ -parecía hasta maniático al preguntar eso.

_-Juvia Loxar_ -respondió causando cierto alivio y tensión a la vez en el chico.

...

¿Por qué sucedía así? Desde que había entrado a esa empresa y lo había visto se quedo cautivada. No entendía que tenia ese chico que lograba sacar su lado celoso y a la vez tierno cada vez que lo veía. La segunda vez que lo vio, iba con una pelirroja a la que inmediatamente identifico como su rival, aunque la pelirroja era su amiga... Al contrario que ella. Se animo al enterarse por otra chica de Fairy Tail, que no tenia novia. También supo su nombre, Gray Fullbuster.

Sus pensamientos rondaban entorno a él cada día. "Gray y Juvia. Juvia y Gray" Le sonaba bien de cualquier forma. Y tal vez tenia una imaginación muy grande, pero ya se imaginaba como se acercaba a ella y se le declaraba, diciéndole que era su chica soñada, etcétera... Si, claro... Gray nunca se fijaría en ella.

Ese día, no se dio cuenta de como su amado corrió tras ella. Esta vez fue ella quien no lo vio. A veces deseaba ser un ángel o un hada, para poder ir hacia él como en una fantasía y pedirle que la viera, que la escuchara. Pero no podía... Suspiro. Un día más...

...

Camino un poco desorientada, la habían enviado a otro sector de Fairy Tail y todavía no se manejaba del todo bien por el lugar. Subió al ascensor y apretó el piso 4, espero pacientemente a llegar al lugar... Entonces salió a la misma vez que él entro, distraído como siempre.

_-Nunca me ve..._ -murmuro apenas para si misma.

Para cualquier otra persona que escuchara eso, podría pensar que fue su imaginación de tan bajo que lo dijo. Pero Gray tuvo una sola imagen en la cabeza. "Hasta que no me veas... No podrás darle un rostro a mi figura." Y luego había hablado sola. "Nunca me ve..." Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se fijo en la mariposa que llevaba en el azul cabello y la identifico como la chica de sus sueños. ¡Era igual! Apretó el número 4 desesperadamente, intentando volver a ese piso cuanto antes. ¿¡Quién rayos le había mandado a ir a planta baja!? El ascensor no se detuvo hasta llegar a planta baja y nada más se detuvo volvió a apretar repetidas veces el número cuatro.

_-Vamos, vamos..._ -susurraba ansioso.

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse salió corriendo en la dirección por la que se había ido la chica. Abrió cada puerta con la que se topaba y miraba en su interior. ¡Incluso miro en el baño de damas! Y continuó aun con su chichón en la cabeza. Y de una de las puertas del final del pasillo que se abrió, la vio salir.

Se detuvo y la observo detenidamente, iba guardando algo en su bolso. Cuando levanto la cabeza, logro verla por completo. Dio su rostro a todos sus sueños y le otorgo la sonrisa más bella que pudo imaginar. Soñó despierto y soñó que lo abrazaba, que era feliz a su lado.

Observo como se sonrojaba al verlo. Y él no se dio cuenta de cuando volvió a caminar y fue ella la que se detenía. Cuando reacciono, ya la estaba abrazando. La pobre peliazul estaba totalmente confundida, no entendía nada y creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugando otra mala pasada. Pero no. Ahí estaba ella siendo abrazada por el chico que nunca pensó que la notaría siquiera.

_-Lo siento..._ -se disculpo por la acción el Fullbuster, aún sin soltarla- _pero tú eres mi sueño..._

Juvia no entendió nada, sólo se dejo abrazar insegura de si estaría bien que ella también lo hiciera. Cuando la soltó la mantuvo cerca y la observo maravillado, como si fuera lo más fantástico del mundo. Sonrió y por primera vez en tantos días, estaba tranquilo y aliviado, por fin la había encontrado.

_-Definitivamente, eres tú_ -afirmo seguro- _yo soy..._

_-Gray Fullbuster_ -dijo la Loxar sin dejarlo terminar, sonrojada y con vergüenza.

_-¿Me conoces?_

_-Juvia lo vio... Y escucho su nombre_ -no planeaba admitir que había quedado encantada con él desde el primer momento.

_-Pues, encantado de conocerte Juvia_ -sonrió caballerosamente.

_-¿Cómo...?_

_-Te lo dije, eres mi sueño_ -repitió- _he soñado contigo desde hace semanas pero nunca podía ver tu rostro, hasta ahora._

En ese momento, Gray podía estar seguro de que si se había enamorado de su sueño... De Juvia. A veces encontramos a la persona menos esperada cuando y donde menos lo pensamos, pero que pasa a ser una parte importante de nuestra vida. Se supone que los sueños representan los deseos o miedos más ocultos del alma y tal vez ni Gray ni Juvia lo supieran nunca, pero ya antes de hablarse alguna vez siquiera, ambos ansiaban conocerse. Siempre soñamos con rostros que hemos visto aunque no los recordemos, por eso él no podía darle uno... Sólo la observo de espaldas. Y aún así... Juvia logro llegar a él a través de un medio poco común. ¿No?

...

Se encontraba sentado en la plaza del parque Sur, esperando. Recordaba aquel día cuando la vio por primera vez, en sus sueños. Se había acercado poco después diciéndole toda la verdad. Desde entonces habían cumplido un año como novios.

_-¡Ya llegue! Perdón por la demora_ -lo saludo una chica hermosa.

_-No te preocupes, mis padres me entretuvieron en casa contándome historias de nuevo_ -dijo despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa.

_-No me extraña_ -rió suavemente- _me encanta esa historia de como se conocieron._

_-A mi también y me recuerda a nosotros_ -coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayendola- _¿No?_

_-Sip_ -sonrió y lo beso dulcemente.

A lo lejos una pareja dada de la mano observaba la escena sonriendo. La peliazul se abrazo al hombre con ternura y él la rodeo con ambos brazos.

_-Me trae tantos recuerdos..._ -susurro el de cabello oscuro.

_-Si... Ojala tenga una relación como la nuestra. ¿No?_ -concordó la mujer.

_-La tendrá, estoy seguro. Tiene a la mejor madre para aconsejarlo _-afirmo- _te amo, Juvia._

_-Yo también, Gray..._ -marido y mujer se besaron.

* * *

Awww ¿Pensaron que el que esperaba era Gray? ¡Pues no! Es el hijo de ambos *O* Que amor x)

Espero que les gustara, no es tan largo como usualmente hago las cosas pero bueno... Tiene todo lo que quería :3

Ñañaña Nos vemos en otro Fiiic =D

Pág FB: Aankaa Fanfiction  
O.o


End file.
